La despedida
by Aihara Irie
Summary: Sirius se ha enterado de la muerte de Regulus, por eso acude a despedirse de su hermano, porque en el fondo piensa que él no podía ser tan malo.


Sirius acudió al panteón familiar de los Black amparandose en la oscuridad de la noche. Buscó entre las tumbas hasta encontrar la más reciente.

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

_Hijo ejemplar, digno de su linaje._

_Toujour pur_

Se agachó para contemplarla más de cerca y agachó la cabeza. Se forzó a recordar que en aquella tumba no había nadie. Estaba vacía. Sin embargo, sabía que su hermano estaba muerto.

Todos los Black lo sabían, aunque nadie estaba enterado de la causa de su muerte ni las circunstancias que la envolvieron. Su cuerpo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y había afectado a los miembros de la familia, incluyendo a su despiadada prima, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hacía unos días habían organizado un funeral, no solo por las apariencias que también estaba incluidas en los motivos de la celebración, también lo habían hecho para despedir a Regulus. Porque pensaban que alguien como él merecia una despedida adecuada, un adios acorde a un verdadero Black.

Por supuesto, Sirius no había asistido. Hacía años que no veía a su hermano y tampoco había sido invitado. Sirius era consciente de que ambos habían permanecido en bandos contrarios prácticamente toda su vida.

Recordó como le molestaba que Regulus callara y asintiera. Como le sacaba de sus casillas que sus padres fueran moldeandole a su imagen y semejanza. También recordó el asco que había sentido cuando se enteró de su fascinación hacía el Señor Tenebroso y el desprecio que experimentó cuando vio la marca de los mortifagos en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Yo no soy como tu Sirius!-le había espetado

-No tienes que jurarlo-le contestó irónicamente

-¿Por qué has venido?

-Quería comprobar que era cierto...verlo con mis propios ojos

-No comprendo como te has enterado, pero ¡ya puedes largarte!-le dijo con rabia

-Pensé que ya sabrias que a mi nadie me da ordenes-se burló

-No has cambiado, sigues igual de arrogante, agocentrico y pretencioso

-Te complacerá saber que tu tampoco has cambiado

-No tienes ni idea-dijo con furia-marchate o me veré obligado a pelear contigo. Somos enemigos también sé a que organización perteneces.-le amenazó

-Nunca me distes miedo Reg, ni tu ni nadie-sonrió con superioridad-solo espero que el camino que has elegido no te lleve a la destrucción.

Entonces Sirius desapareció y no volvió a verle nunca má había esperado su respuesta y en su interior, quizá lo lamentara un poquito. Y también lamentó haber tenido razón pues convertirse en mortifago fue la ruina de Regulus.

A pesar de todo siempre había albergado algo de fe. Había esperado que su hermano cambiara su actitud y se diera cuenta de su error, tal vez no destacara tanto como Sirius, no tuviera su carisma o ese encanto tan singular pero Reg era observador, astuto e inteligente. Albergaba algo bueno en su interior, aunque no lo demostró Sirius sabía que había sentido la pérdida de Andromeda cuando ella se fugó con Ted Tonks ,también había podido verle sonreir embobado a su novia-sangre pura, eso si-sin importarle que otros le observaran, había tenido relación con algunos miembros de otras casas-nunca Gryffindor- y también había conocido el significado de la amistad en momentos duros.

Alguien asi, no podía ser del todo malo.

A pesar de todo, él ya no estaba. Se había ido.

De cara a los demás había mostrado indiferencia, afirmó que seguramente Regulus había intentado escapar y por eso le habian matado.

Sin embargo...algo en su interior le decía que esa no era toda la historia, pero se había resignado a no saberla nunca.

Notó un suave contacto en la mano y alzó la mirada. Lily le sonrió con un pequeño bebe entre los brazos. Sirius se levantó y sonrió también, cogió al niño de apenas unos meses y miró a la madre que observaba la escena con ternura.

-¿Dónde está James?-preguntó

-Aqui estoy-su amigo avanzaba a grandes zancadas hasta ellos.

-¿Te has despedido de él?-le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y echó un último vistazo a la tumba.

-Vamonos-les dijo trás unos breves instantes

-Sabes que siempre nos tendrás a nosotros-le susurró Lily bajo la mirada de James

-Lo sé

-Tu hermano no era ningún cobarde-dijo James-tal vez no sepamos como murió, pero seguro que hizo honor a su nombre.

Sin saber por qué Sirius se sintió aliviado, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima que había cargado durante muchos años.

-Gracias James-le dijo al oido para que nadie más le oyera.

A continuación miró al bebé que aún sostenía entre sus brazos, Harry abrió sus pequeños ojos verdes, le miró unos instantes con fijeza y volvió a cerrarlos.

Aún quedaba sitio para la esperanza.


End file.
